


Graffiti

by AmeleatheDisguiser



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeleatheDisguiser/pseuds/AmeleatheDisguiser
Summary: A return to her old collegé has Chloé struggling with memories of her first year there.





	Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> The title has barely anything to do with the fic as much as the song I wrote it to.
> 
> Graffiti-Chvrches

_“We wrote our names along the bathroom walls/ Graffitiing our hearts across the stalls/_

_I've been waiting my for my whole life to grow old/ And now we never will”_

 

  
==

Chloé never expected to return to _Collège Françoise Dupont_. Especially not for an extra credit project. After all, she'd sworn to never set foot in the school again the day she left. Of course that had been four years ago. Her grades were important to her despite what people thought, and while she didn't need it she wasn't going to let an extra credit opportunity pass. Just in case the city needed her.

 

She made it through the doors with a deep breath, one hand going to her purse, the other going to her hair. “You've got this Chloé. It's not a difficult assignment. Just an opportunity. You've got this.” A buzzing at her side gave her comfort and the strength to move farther inside.

 

She knew her classmates who'd come along were probably judging her but she didn't care. She was Chloé Bourgeois after all, and with Pollen she could do anything. She hadn't had her kwami then, so having her now was a comfort she wouldn't want to give up.

 

She took one more breath before heading to the classroom she was assigned to. Her speech probably would have gone off without a hitch, but she wasn't expecting to see someone so much like her younger self. Mean, arrogant, selfish, and cold. She'd had Pollen to help her. This younger person probably didn't have anyone.

 

And of course, she'd be having these thoughts and memories while she was here. She looked over where Marinette had sat before excusing herself from the room. She'd headed straight for the bathroom to splash water onto her face. She wasn't going to start crying, she wasn't. She was long over the whole situation.

 

Her eyes met their reflection in the mirror, before glancing at the small carving in the wall. Her breath got caught in her throat and Pollen flew out of her purse. “Sweetie are you okay?” Her Kwami asked and Chloé shook her head. She turned around to face the engraving. _CB+MDC 4evr._ Her fingers traced over it and she was finding it difficult to swallow.

 

“Chloé? Is this about the thing we don't talk about?” Pollen asked Chloé carefully, a small hand coming up to rest on her face. The blonde nodded. “It's okay if you don't want to go through with the extra credit assignment. Do you want to suit up and go see Ladybug? Or Carapace?” Chloé shook her head. “Do you want to go home and binge watch Project Runway whiles stuffing our faces full of ice cream?”

 

Chloé gave them a small smile and Pollen knew they'd hit the mark. They flew back into the purse and Chloe walked out of the bathroom and out of the school. She'd wondered if she should call her driver but decided that walking might be more beneficial.

 

It wasn't too long of a walk. Maybe more than she usually did walking wise, but she was a superhero who regularly ran and flew around Paris. If she couldn't handle a walk, she snorted.

 

When she reached her room she put up her ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign and locked her door. She knew her housemates wouldn't bother her with just the sign up but she wanted the extra precaution.

 

“I think I'm ready to talk about it Pollen. The topic I always dance around. The reason Marinette and I are always at each other's throats.” Pollen put a reassuring hand onto Chloé’s face once again but didn't say anything. For this, she was grateful because she was sure she wouldn't be able to continue if they had.

 

“A long time ago...it was our first year of _collège_. Marinette and I were best friends forever, agreed upon when we were in _maternelle_. Things changed though, namely, puberty changed things. Marinette was starting to talk about boys she had crushes on, and I was starting to notice little things about Marinette. Things that Marinette talked about in boys.

 

And one day, she started talking to me about a girl she might like. And I so badly had wanted her to be talking about me, you know? And then one day she'd pulled me aside...we were still small then, just barely fourteen. Still figuring things out. School was coming to an end for the year.

 

I don't know what I was thinking. She kissed me though. And I kissed her back. Because this is my best friend and the girl I was crushing on. Then...I panicked. I panicked in the worst way. I pushed her away. Starting hanging out with Sabrina more. And I tried to hurt Marinette as badly as I could. Tried to hurt everyone as badly as I could.” Tears were streaming down her face.

 

“I kept everyone at arms length because I was scared. I was cold and mean. Because it was attention that would keep people from looking too close. I thought that maybe...maybe if no one paid attention and I chased after the most desirable teen in Paris, that maybe it would become real.” Chloé sniffled and Pollen gave her a nuzzle.

 

“It wasn't her fault. It was never her fault but I couldn't tell her that. I couldn't tell her I was afraid. Afraid of how others would perceive me. My father was mayor and he'd always come home reminding me not to ruin his reputation. I didn't know what to do. And by the time you were given to me...it was too late to make reparations...”

 

Pollen was hugging her as tight as their little body could. “Do you want advice?”

 

“I'm not sure there's much to give...”

 

Pollen pulled away. “Sweetie, it's never too late to try to make reparations. You've changed so much since you became Queen Bee, and if Marinette doesn't want to listen to your reparations, then she never deserved your affection at all.”

 

Chloé looked at her kwami in wonder. “Do...do you think that I could? That I should?”

 

“Sweetie, I'm a god who's lived for thousands of years. I've seen so many opportunities like this come and pass. Believe me when I tell you that those who did the best they could to make amends, and rebuild burnt bridges, were much happier than those who didn't.”

 

She gave her kwami a kiss on the forehead and nodded. “I'm going to do it. I'm going to call Marinette.” Her hand hesitated over her phone, Pollen helped her the rest of the way. Chloe nodded and lifted it up. She dialed the number she knew by heart and held the phone up to her ear. On the third ring, it was picked up.

 

“Hello?” Marinette's voice was clear on the end of the phone and Chloé took in a breath, looking at Pollen who nodded in assurance. “Hello? I swear to my gods, if this is a prank call that I will kick your a-”

 

“It's not a prank. Marinette it's...it's Chloé...Can we talk?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping this will be the beginning of a short series of love mishaps honestly. Of course, you’ll know the moment I do


End file.
